


love is evil

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, C. C. Tinsley Being an Idiot, Cigars, Criminal Ricky Goldsworth, Denial of Feelings, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia "Legs" Madej, Mafia "Night Night" Bergara, Mutual Pining, Present Tense, Ricky Goldsworth Being an Asshole, Song: E.V.O.L, Spy Banjo McClintock, Swearing, Torture Scene, Vigilante Francesca Norris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth and C. C. Tinsley hate each other, Goldsworth is a criminal, Tisnley is a detective, yet they can't stop sleeping together.
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej, Banjo McClintock & Francesca Norris, Francesca Norris/C. C. Tinsley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ricky Goldsworth/Banjo McClintock, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	love is evil

**Author's Note:**

> Title from E.V.O.L by MARINA.  
> Also, this is my first time writing in present tense, I usually write in past tense, so this might not be as good, or it might be awkwardly written, or it might not be good, so for that I'm sorry!
> 
> ALSO, Francesca and Tinsley have an unhealthy relationship referenced to, as does Ricky and Banjo. It's verbally abusive and manipulative.

Tinsley lies on his back, and stares at the ceiling, clinging to the yellow tinted, smoke smelling, and ripped quilt. He can't believe he just did that, with his enemy no less. He turns on his side, and rubs his tired, sloth lidded eyes, and sighs. Ricky Goldsworth is a conman, and serial killer, never left behind evidence besides his name, but stayed out of reach of all the detectives, besides C. C. Tinsley, but even then stayed just out of his reach, besides last night.

Last night the two had come head to head in a bar, they had a fight, and Tinsley was pinned, Ricky followed his impulse and kissed him, the two shared a bloody, heat, and hate filled kiss, which soon turned into making out, and then finally, angry sex. So, here Tinsley is, in Ricky's bed, naked. What will happen tomorrow? What'll happen when Ricky comes back from where ever he is? What does Tinsley do?

The door opens, and Tinsley's head snaps to it and stares. Ricky stands there, arms crossed and, to be fair, looks just as uncomfortable as Tinsley feels and looks. Ricky blinks, and sighs, "so, we should probably talk about what happened last night..."

Tinsley nods, "yeah, we should..." He messes, and scrunches up the quilt.

Ricky sits down on his side of the bed, and drags out a bottle of Vodka from under his bed and sips it, "last night was a mistake right?"

"Oh, yeah we made a mistake." Tinsey scoffs, sitting up, allowing the quilt to fall down and reveal his bare chest, "may I remind you that you're the one who kissed me? After we had a physical fight?"

"I was going off drunken impulse." Ricky snarls, offended. He gets up and glares, "you're not my type long legs..." Tinsley looks down, and Ricky continues, "so, get out of here, before you end up as one of my victims."

Tinsley nods, and gets up, bunches up his clothes and rushes out, not looking back.

~~~~~

Ricky sits on a bar stool, whisky glass being nursed in his hand, as Legs and Nigh Night laughs at him. He glares at them, "it's not my fault! It was the heat of the moment!"

"Oh come on! Nothing to be ashamed about, sleeping with the enemy!" Legs assures with a jolly grin, and rosy red cheeks, drunk despite it barely being past noon.

Ricky glares at the two, "easy for you two to say. Sworn mafia enemies, fall in love, and now work together. You have the same fucking job!" He snarls out, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I on the other have a job that he is forced to bring in!"

"And he didn't." Night Night grins, "that must mean he somewhat likes you."

"You know, before you threatened him," Legs scoffs, sipping his vodka.

"Why do I hang out with you dumbasses?" Ricky sighs, burying his head into his arms, "you're sickeningly cut.e I liked it better when I was hired to kill the other for money."

"Of course you did," Night Night shakes his head, "but, Banjo wasn't too stoked about it."

"Why the fuck are you bring up my ex-boyfriend...?" Ricky asks quietly, messing with his brown sleeves of his trench coat.

Legs elbows Night Night harshly in his rib, "shut up, baby..." Night Night winces, and holds his side in pain, either the wince was from pain or regret, Ricky wasn't sure, and he didn't care. Banjo was a touchy topic for him, and he'd rather not go into detail about it.

"I'm going out for the day, instead of drinking and wallowing in self-pity." Ricky stands, and slams some money on the counter, "you two wear protection." He walks off, waving the mafia couple off as he leaves.

Legs and Night Night glance to each other with cheeky, and knowing grins.

~~~~~

Tinsley rubs his face tiredly, and stares over the report of Ricky Goldsworth, in a dilemma. He knows where Ricky lives, he knows his name, and what he looks like, knows his voice, and probably every inch of Ricky he now knows... Yet, he doesn't want to give out the location of Ricky... Damn it...

"What's up with you Tins?" Tinsley looks up to see a terrible wig and moustache, and he smiles painfully and tired, "hi Banjo. What's up?"

Banjo grins, and looks over Tinsley, his eyes widen in shock, "holy shit! You had sex!" Tinsley's face falls to one of horror, and Banjo went on with his now personal investigation, "is it that Ryan Berger guy?"

"You mean Officer Bergara?" Tinsley asks, a small grin on his face. Finally, Banjo being on undercover missions was catching up to him, "no, he's dating Officer Madej."

Banjo makes a noise of realisation, and nods, "good for them... Was it Francesca?"

"I slept with her once, and went on three dates with her." Tisnley looks down at the document blankly, "girls aren't my type anymore, well not that much anymore..."

Banjo leans on the desk, and looks over the document, and his face turns blank, "why you looking at Goldsworth file?" Tinsley glances from the paper to Banjo, a cold shiver crawling up his spine seeing how distant and dead his friend looked. Banjo looks to Tinsley's face, "it's just Goldsworth. You won't find him..."

Tinsley glares, "well, jokes on you. I have a lead." He gloats, chest puffing out in pride, and shutting the file, and watches as Banjo looks down.

"Great... I'll see you later..." Banjo leaves, and Tinsley slams his face into the desk, yelping in slight pain. He knows where Ricky lives... But, he knows he won't write it down.

~~~~~

Tinsley sighs as he walks down the dark street, hands deep into his pockets. He’s jumpy and on edge, thinking of his dilemma still. He won’t lie, Ricky Goldsworth was amazing in bed, and while at times it was rough and hateful (something Tinsley enjoyed), it was also slow and passionate, as if Ricky had standards, and wanted to make it amazing for Tinsley, cautious. Tinsley sighs, damn that serial killer for wiggling his way into Tinsley’s life.

A figure walks up to him, and suddenly pulls him into an alley, and lips presses against his, a moustache now tickling his upper lip.

Tinsley shoves the assaulter sway but freezes upon seeing the one man he hates, yet misses, “Goldsworth...”

Ricky glares, “shut up, long legs. Can’t you see I’m tryin’ to get us in bed together.”

“Geez, was the first time not enough?” Scoffs Tinsley, he will never admit to having a similar trail of thought as Ricky.

“No...” Ricky answers truthfully, and the alley falls silent. Tinsley stares in shock, eyes wide, and Ricky sighs, shoulders slumping. “I can’t get you out of my head, you skin burns my skin. I...” He groans, “I can’t believe I’m saying this Tinsy babe, but Tinsley, I need you...”

And that kickstarts Tinsley, his mind now in overdrive as he lunges forward and firmly presses his lips against Ricky’s, and presses him against the wall. Ricky’s arms wrap around Tinsley’s neck, pulling the taller male closer. Ricky doesn’t care the wall is cold and damp, with possible graffiti on and possible blood, he doesn’t care it’s dirty and big ridden, all he cares for is Tinsley, who was now hoisting him up by his waist.

~~~~~

The night was filled with loud, and passionate yeahs, and declarations of love, screaming the others name out. And now it’s morning, the two still in bed, facing away from each other and curling up to the edge of the bed.

This was Tinsley’s house now, and it’s clean and well kept, yet very basic, even down to the large fake plant in the corner. Ricky could do as he wishes, but he know’s he won’t hurt Tinsley. How could he? The guy’s amazing, and he doesn’t just mean sex.

He hears the strike of a match, and an intake of air and then an outtake, and smoke fills the room. Ricky turns to see Tinsley now on his back, smoking a cigar. Tinsley looks to him, jerks his head and looks down. Ricky looks to where Tinsley jerks his head, and sees whiskey. It’s cheap whiskey, but whiskey non the less, and so he grabs its and begins to drink.

Lips stained each other the night before, this time it was more intimate, the two having hickey covered necks, and shoulders, red swollen lips and saliva trials all over their skin.

Tinsley finishes the first cigar, the butt falling onto the bed sheets, and he lights another, hand shaking. Ricky’s now draining his drink, gulping it and only stopping when it was gone, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Tinsley hands another one over and Ricky begins the cycle again.

The two stay in bed, now on their backs and staring at the ceiling, stomach churning with hate filled guts at each other, at themselves, at everything. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t something they couldn’t keep doing, they have to stop.

The two slowly turn to face each other, eyes soft and yet filled with a conflicting war. Either can attack, they know where the other lives, it’s only a matter of time. Right?

Tinsley opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again, until Ricky caresses his cheek, “baby?”

“Darling...” Tinsley sighs, covering Ricky’s hand with his own. He knows it’s twisted and sickening, but he knows that if Ricky asks he’ll become the criminals suicide blonde.

Ricky turns his hand to entwine their fingers together and squeezes gently, Tinsley was like his Romeo, and he’ll lie besides him, and die there if he must. Oh, what a wicked way to go...

“We can’t keep doing this...” Tinsley sighs, shuffling up, the sheets falling from his chest.

Ricky openly stares, “come on, it’s not like we do it all the time, just, twice...” Ricky shrugs, looking down and drawing patterns into the quilt.

Tinsley sighs, “Ricky, we’re enemies or something—“

“Enemies is a bit harsh, babes,” Ricky mumbles.

“And, not to mention, I’d be sleeping with a criminal!”

“I mean, you already are, long legs.”

Tinsley shoots up, and glares at Ricky, “leave, before I turn you in.”

Ricky’s face falls and he reaches out to gently touch Tinsley’s shoulder, “Tinsley—“

“Go!”

Ricky sighs and gets up, and grabs his things into a ball, and shuffles out. Tinsley watches as the door slowly closes, and grabs the cheap whisky bottle he bought for Ricky, he throws it, smashing the bottle against the door in anguish, and watches the glass shatter into a million shards of diamonds that glistened in the morning sun, the very little whiskey left in the bottle probably permanently staining his white door a light brown.

He rubs his eyes furiously with the balls of his hands and buries his face into his sweat, and sex smelling pillow and screams into it.

~~~~~

“You slept with him a again.” Legs smirks, sharpening his blade, watching Ricky pace back and forth, hands clasped behind him, as he walks, head down.

“He’s a good fuck, Legs...” Ricky mumbles.

Legs laughs, “that’s what I said about Night Night. You like him, you always have,” he shrugs, “you two sleeping together’s just the catalyst.”

“No, it’s fucking not!” Snarls Ricky, but Legs twirls his blade with an easy going smile.

“Come on, you’re fucked up. He’s fucked up. You’re perfect for each other!” Legs smiles sarcastically, swaggering past the smaller male and shoving his knife into his inside coat pocket.

“How’s Tins fucked up?!” Laughs Ricky, shaking his head.

“He’s done lots to get criminals in, you and I both know this.” Legs sighs, “he’s been addicted to drugs before, he killed a few people to get information and he’s gotten information doing the worst things imaginable.”

Ricky sighs, it’s true. C. C. Tinsley is a man who went above and beyond, in times of work the guy was terrifying. Even now Ricky get’s scared when he sees Work Tinsley, the guy will do whatever it takes. Ricky frowns, “exactly why us fucking twice means nothing.”

Legs shrugs, “well, you know what they say. It only takes two lonely people, to fuck love up and make it evil.”

“Gee, thanks big guy. I feel better already.” Ricky replies, blandly.

Night Night walks in, blood splattering his face, and a black gun being twirled on his trigger finger, he stops and stares at Ricky and then Legs, then finally Ricky, “you and C. C. fuck again?”

Ricky rubs the bridge of his nose, “Jesus fuck, I wish Clarence was here right now...” He mutters to himself, before walking out, his face full of annoyance, blocking out the noises of Legs and Night Night laughing.

~~~~~

“How’s that lead coming along?” Banjo asked, sliding up to Tinsley’s desk.

Tinsley looked up, eyes tired with large bags under them, “I think I might have lost it. You see, to get the lead I had to pretend to be in love with them.”

“Oh! And, you ended up falling in love?” Banjo asks, smiling.

“We’ve done it twice now, and this time... Banjo, I can’t keep it up.” Tinsley runs his long fingers through his slightly thinning hair, this was not good for his health.

“You know the person you slept with? Well, I mean?” Banjo asks, leaning onto the counter. This isn’t like Tinsley at all, he’d be playing the relationship like it was cards, or chess, and he’d win. And now he’s wimping out?

Tinsley fell silent, “yeah, I know them well...” He admits, and fiddles with his fingers, “but we hate each other! Or, did...”

“Maybe it’s meant to be, you know?” Banjo offers, “maybe you and them will get together.”

Tinsley wants to laugh, he nearly did laugh, but he hides it. If only they knew who he was sleeping with, then he’d be six feet under... “yeah right. He’s fucked up, evil...”

Banjo shrugs and pats Tinsley’s cheek, “you know what they say. It only takes a drop of evil to fuck up two beautiful people...”

Tinsley glares, “thank you for summing that up.”

Banjo smiles and pats Tinsley’s head, flattening the cap that sat upon it, “you’re welcome!” He walks off with a grin.

Tinsley rubs his eyes harshly, Goldsworth... That damn man. Goldsworth has him in the palm of his hands, intentionally, or unintentionally, he’s unsure, but either way he has. He wasn't going back to Ricky, he refuses. It's not love, it's just mindless and pointless sex, angry sex, hate filled sex... Then why is Ricky so gentle with him, when starting off? Why is Ricky so nice? Why does he take care of Tinsley, constantly checking he's okay?

~~~~~

Another dead body, blood all over the sidewalk, and the regular calling card, R.G. written in blood on the wall. Tinsley knows who did it, and he can go to the killers house and bring him in, but, he won't.

"Well, we know it's Goldsworth." Officer Madej says, glancing to his boyfriend worriedly, as if he would break.

Tinsley sees Shane's concerned glances, and smiles slightly. He watches the new couple silently.

Officer Bergara looks over the body, "you know he kills them with a dull spear point, right?" And that's why they hired Ryan.

Tinsley looks over, eyes wide, "what did you say?"

Ryan looks up, nervous now because Tinsley is an intimidating man, "h-he kills them with a-a dull s-spear point..."

Banjo raises an eyebrow, "hey, your good, Bergara!"

Shane grins and looks to Ryan, "see? All your crazy theories have finally come in handy!"

Ryan smiles shyly and blushes, and scratches the back of his head, "come on, anyone can tell them..."

"We made the right choice hiring you." Tinsley compliments, nodding his head in approval, a small smile on his face.

"Hear, hear!" Banjo grins.

"Yeah, even Tinsley didn't know that." Smirks Shane, wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist.

Tinsley's smile falls, "get back to work Officer Madej."

Shane stands straighter, "right away, Detective." He walks off with Ryan.

Tinsley looks up and pauses, seeing a figure on top of the building, watching. Those eyes were... Ricky's... His eyes are soft and gentle, watching Ryan and Shane, before turning to Tinsley. The two stare at each other, eyes soft, before Ricky backs up, kicking over a can with a loud clatter, freezing. Everyone turns and looks up, just as Ricky bolts, running.

Banjo tenses, as Ryan and Shane jump into action, running after Ricky yelling at him to stop running. Banjo looks to Tinsley who was also tense, and then jumps in his car and drives after Ricky. Tinsley follows after Ricky on foot, taking another route.

Ricky runs and jumps to another building rooftop, Shane and Ryan hot on his tail. Damn it, couples everywhere. Couples working together in jobs. Night Night and Legs, these two Officer Bergara and Offcuer Madej. And what does he get stuck with? Falling in love with a detective, an officer who's after him! Wait... He's not in love with Tinsley...

He takes a sharp turn and then another, another and another, weaving in and out of streets before hiding in dark alley, silently watching Shane and Ryan try and figure out where Ricky is. He watches them run in the down the street next to him, courtesy of Ryan, he can't lie, Bergara's smart. No wonder they hired him. And Madej is incredibly whipped, so even if there was any doubts, Madej would still do what Bergara said.

Ricky pants, relieved. Tinsley's making him clam up, he isn't in love with Tinsley, he can't be. It would never work, it didn't work with Banjo, a spy... It was so incredibly... Unhealthy, bad... Ricky shakes his head, Tinsley isn't Banjo... Tinsley is Clarence... Ricky's eyes widens, oh no, he's calling Tinsley 'Clarence'... Damn! He has to leave before they come back around, he pushes off the wall to run off, but is pinned against the wall suddenly.

Ricky yelps, and eyes wide seeing familiar, soft, sloth lidded eyes, "Tinsy?"

"You could have been caught, are you insane?" Tinsley hisses, pinning him to the wall.

Ricky shrugs slightly, "you know how it is... I just, you know, wanted to see how the new guy would take it..." It falls silent, until Ricky says, "Officer Bergara and Madej are cute together..."

Tinsley nods, looking down, "yeah..." He whispers out.

Ricky looks down with his eyes, "I may or may not have stayed for you..."

Tinsley looks up, and surges forward, kissing Ricky roughly. Ricky hums, and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Tinsley's neck. Tinsley licks Ricky's lower lip, and Ricky opens his mouth readily, humming in content as Tinsley slips his tongue in. God, Ricky's in love... But, that's stupid. For now though, he wouldn't think about that.

~~~~~

It was different this time, more different then before. They were slow and gentle, it was less like hate sex, less like anger, it was soft and gentle, careful, and passionate. It had lasted longer then the last two times combined. And now, instead of pulling away from each other, and drinking and smoking the dread away, Tinsley is on his back, and Ricky's head rests on Tinsley's chest, Tisnley's arms securely wrapped around Ricky's waist.

Ricky draws circles onto Tinsley's chest gently, he's in love... But, he can't be.

Tinsley holds him closer, "do you love me?" He asks, quietly, nervously.

Ricky falls silent, Banjo's not Tinsley, but they work together, and not to mention, Tinsley would be in danger, as Ricky has many enemies. He sighs and looks down, "love is evil..." And Tinsley knows how true and right Ricky is, it is evil, but that doesn't mean he not in love...

"You got any cigars?" Tinsley asks, looking down. Ricky reaches over and hands a few over, as he reaches for a bottle of liquor for himself.

Tinsley lights the cigar and takes an inhale enjoying the sharp, prickly feeling in the back of his throat, while Ricky sips his liquor, relishing the hot burning sensation slipping down his throat quickly.

"WE can't keep doing this Ricky..." Tinsley sighs, smoke filling the room.

Ricky tiredly and sadly watches the smoke dance around the room, making swirls and shapes, "I know... Clarence, every kiss you give me makes me sicker..."

Tinsley watches the liquid slowly disappear between Ricky's soft lips, he knows what Ricky means, "it's addictive... Like heroin, but better... And I should know..." He jokes weakly. He then frowns, "did you call me Clarence?"

Ricky smiles slightly, "no."

Tinsley looks to Ricky, and Ricky looks to Tinsley, so perfect so pure. The best they'd ever seen. Ricky knows he's nothing like Tinsley, a serial killer, a sinner, Tinsley deserves better. Tisnley saw himself similarly, Ricky deserves better, he himself is like a dying beauty queen. They lean up and kiss each other again, pulling each other closer. Ricky drops his bottle and Tinsley sets his cigar down, tasting alcohol and tobacco on their tongues. It clashed, but it was delicious.

~~~~~

Francesca leans against the wall of Tinsley's office, as Tinsley glares at her, "what do you want, Norris?"

"Come on, Officer... I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." Francesca says, smirking.

"Why would I be? You're my ex, we slept together and a few dates. We were unhealthy together." Tinsley scowls, arms crossing.

Francesca scowls, and pushes herself up, "excuse me! I never raised a hand to you!"

"No, but your words hurt." Snaps Tinsley, glaring, tense.

Francesca swaggers over, and slams her hands on his desk, towering over him, and he scoots back, "listen here, I know you're fucking Goldsworth. Legs and Night Night can't keep their mouths shut," she smirks, a dark look glazing her eyes.

"Ricky know's Legs and Night Night?" Tinsley asks, he didn't know that, but this was not the thing to focus on, "right, I _am_ sleeping with Ricky, but it means nothing," he lies, "I'm gaining information..."

Francesca smiles coldly, "good to know, I mean, you know what people say: It only takes two lonely people, to fuck love up and make it evil."

Tinsley looks down, "they also say; It only takes a drop of evil, to fuck up two beautiful people."

"That's funny," laughs Francesca, sarcastically. "You think you're beautiful."

"Don't you have a place to rob?" Tinsley asks, staring at the vigilante. Why does he always fall for the ones who are against the law?

Francesca smirks, "Banjo will be happy to know you don't like Ricky."

Tinsley stands up in shock, "Banjo knows Ricky too?"

"Banjo and Ricky are together." Francesca answers with a smirk, "I have to go."

~~~~~

Legs lies in Ricky's bed, Night Night holding Legs' hand, "I'm so sorry this happened baby..."

Ricky is cleaning the various cuts and trying to slow the swelling of Legs' bruises, and glances to the taller mans legs, that are bandaged up, with a high possibility of them being broken, "bandages need to be changed every few hours, he's not walking on those legs. He might need surgery."

"Surgery?" Legs groans, head rolling back in pain, "are you serious?"

Night Night sighs, "we can't even give real names, they'll be onto us." He needs a plan.

Ricky gets up, "you haven't told me why this happened and who did it." He swears revenge on the fucker, or fuckers, who hurt his friend. He dug in a drawer he hasn't touched in half a year, the last time he saw Banjo, the day they broke up.

Legs looks down, "Francesca Norris... She was questioning about Tinsley..." Ricky looks up from the drawer at that, clothes in one hand. Legs shrugs, "they dated a while ago... Anyway, I swore to secrecy after I fond out you and Tinsley were going at it, and you liked him. But, she brought out a bat and knife... I ultimately cracked when she dragged Night Night out, tied up and gagged.." He looks down in shame, "I'm sorry, Ricky..."

Ricky pulls out a wallet, and sets it down, "well, _Banjo_ I don't blame you. Just get to the hospital, you was mugged and attacked by Night Night."

Legs takes the wallet and looks in it, it was all of Banjo's information, "thanks Rick..."

Night Night looks down, "if Francesca is after Tinsley, no doubt Banjo's after you."

Ricky shakes his head, "after I nearly killed him for cheating on me? Yeah, right."

"Yeah, but he's been after you ever since. And, he works with Tinsley." Night Night says in worry.

Ricky looks down, "look, I'll be fine. Clarence will be fine." Legs and Night Night says nothing about their friend using the detectives first name, Ricky continues speaking, "Banjo's insane, great spy, shit person."

Legs stares, "you like Tinsley. I don't get why you don't—"

"I love him..." Ricky admits, silencing the two mob bosses, "and, if Francesca tries to hurt anyone again, I'll make her death slow and painful, unlike how quick it'll be when I find her."

Night Night smirks, "I've taught you well, Ricky." He turns to Legs and kisses him softly, "I'll take us home. Tomorrow I'll drop you off in an alley and then I'll call an ambulance."

Legs smiles and pulls Night Night down again, and kisses him, "okay, thank you."

Ricky watches in silent jealousy, and watches the two leave, Night Night carrying Legs out. He taps his foot, and gets up in a rush, before rushing out. He walks down the street, until a hand grabs him, stopping him, and he turns to see Banjo, "what the fuck?!"

Banjo drags him into an alley, but Ricky pins him to a wall, his blunt spear point pressing against his ex's neck, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Banjo stares at Ricky, "you're sleeping with Tinsley. Seriously, Tinsley?"

"Clarence is lovely, he's so sweet..." Ricky defends, but Banjo flips them so now Ricky's pinned and pushes the knife to Ricky's neck.

"Listen here, Ricky!" Banjo snarls, his other hand now clamping around Ricky's mouth, " _Clarence_ doesn't love you. I have an informative who told me." Ricky glares, breathing heavily through he nose, struggling against Banjo, "how many times have I told you, I'm the only one you can trust." Ricky's glare falls, and for a split second, he's Banjo's boyfriend again, in that terrible, manipulative relationship, afraid of being alone. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Ricky snaps out of his daze, and bites Banjo's hand, and Banjo yells in pain, pulling his hand away, dropping the knife, "listen here, McClintock! You've always lied to me, and I know who the informative is. Francesca Norris. And, I know Tinsley's feelings." He knows what Tinsley's feelings are, that passionate sex and love making was enough. Yeah, _love making_ , it was love even if they never said it out loud. Even if they denied it, "now, leave me and Tinsley alone. And you tell Norris to watch her goddamn back." He picks up his knife, "I would kill you now, but I'm not stupid. You go missing, people will go above and beyond to find you... And I don't wanna deal with that shit..."

Banjo glares, "watch your back Ricky..." He watches as Ricky stalks out the alley with a cold stare.

~~~~~

Ricky's in Tinsley's bed, the two naked, hair a mess, but it was so intimate and gentle, cuddled up together in Tinsley's bed.

"So, you know Legs and Night Night?" Tinsley asks, hand on Ricky's waist.

Ricky nods, "yeah, good friends of mine. There was a time where they hated each other, and I was hired to kill the associates. I was hired by both of them, and so I earned a lot. They got together, found out, and they found it funny. So, I became a good friend, and then I became a hitman for them..."

"So, a conman, serial killer and hitman." Tinsley lists, holding up three fingers.

Ricky shrugs, "gotta earn money somehow..."

Tinsley looks down to Ricky, "you and Banjo? Where you like... A thing?"

Ricky laughs, "sure... At one point, but he was manipulative... It was unhealthy, and then he slept with someone else..." He looks up to Tinsley, "did Francesca threaten you? Or Banjo?"

"No, but Francesca knows we've... you know...?" Tinsley answers, shrugging.

Ricky nods, "I know... Legs and Night Night told me, and then Banjo confirmed it." He sighs and looks down, slightly worried. He opens his mouth and then closes it again.

Tinsley sees and kisses Ricky's temple, "whats wrong?"

"Nothing..." Ricky shrugs, shaking his head.

"I've been chasing you for years, Ricky, and you've been escaping me for years. I'd like to think I know you well enough..." Tinsley smiles softly, and worriedly.

"Do you love me?" Ricky asks, nervously. Damn Banjo for making him a coward again.

Tinsley holds him close, hands placed firmly on Ricky's waist securely, and said jokingly, "love is evil..."

Ricky looks up and grins, leaning up and kisses Tinsley, who kisses back, pulling the criminal on top of him until Tinsley's phone rings loudly. Groaning, the detective presses the decline button, and Ricky nips Tinsley's lower lip, Tinsley greedily opens his mouth, squeezing Tinsley's hips possessively, but not controlling. Tinsley's phone rings again, and Tinsley pulls back with an annoyed sigh and answers his phone, "what?!" He watches as Ricky wipes his wet lower lip, and held back a quiet moan as Ricky began kissing his neck and chin, and Tinsley began breathing heavily.

"S-sorry, Detective T-Tinsley!"

Tinsley's breathing hitched as Ricky nibbles his neck teasingly, and vaguely recognises the voice, "O-Officer Bergara, s-sorry, just in the middle of s-something." Ricky was now onto his chest, kissing and leaving hickeys.

"It's fine! I'm sorry, but Officer McClintock say's he has a lead on Legs and Night Night, apparently they know Ricky Goldsworth." Ryan answers, an unsure tone in his voice.

Ricky kisses up to his jawline, trailing to his ear, and Tinsley bit his lip, "thank you, Bergara. I'll get there soon." He hangs up, and immediately, Ricky covers his lips with his own, and Tinsley kisses back before pulling away. Ricky chases after his lips, but Tinsley stops him gently, "I gotta go in. Banjo says he has a lead on Legs and Night Night. Say's they know you..."

Ricky sighs, "you know Banjo's a spy, right?"

"who doesn't?" Tinsley asks sarcastically, gets up and slowly gets dressed.

Ricky falls forward, and tucks his arms under the clean, white pillow, and presses his cheek into the pillow, back bare as cold air hit his back, quilt cover his legs and waist, "he's selling information to The Pink Panthers."

Tinsley looks over, "what? How are you so sure?"

Ricky looks up through half-lidded lustful eyes, "I'll send the file over..." He sits up slowly, "Clarence..." Tinsley looks over, fastening his button up shirt. Ricky gently takes his hand, "stay safe, baby..."

Tinsley smiles softly, "of course, darling..." He leans down and kisses him softly, and Ricky kisses back back softly, lust gone. Tinsley pulls back, "I'll be back soon."

Ricky nods, "okay..." He watches Tinsley finish dressing, and watches as he leaves, before sighing.

~~~~~

Offcier Bergara sits with an open case file in front of him, and Officer Madej leans his head on his shoulder, "what are you reading?" He mumbles.

"Something's off about Officer McCintock..." Ryan answers, barely glancing up.

Shane looks over the file, and notices the style and sighs, "that's an unsolved file..."

"Yeah... On McClintock. He..." Ryan looks around nervously, and Shane sits next to him and takes his hand. Ryan squeezes, "look. I've got some footage here of a break in, in Italy, the same time, date, and near the same place Banjo was supposed to be. He was supposed to be at the hotel down the road by that time, but apparently he never checked in." He flips to another page, "I got his reports and log books, the time and date for this date isn't filled out. And, do you not find it weird ho the guy wears multiple wigs? Like The Pink Panthers. And, don't you find it a little weird they're always one step ahead of the police?"

Shane blinks, and looks over the information, "shit... Oh fuck, what do we do?"

"Absolutely nothing..." A female voice says, making the two look up and freeze. Their in front of Ryan's face was a gun, and on the other end is Francesca Norris, the vigilante. "I warned Banjo hiring you would get him into trouble, but nobody listens to a female."

Ryan swallows and Shane immediately gets in front of his boyfriend, "back off, Norris." Neither of them had a gun on them, and right now they're royally fucked.

Norris looks up to Shane, "I'm killing you both, not just him."

Ryan wraps his arms around Shane's chest, panicking, "look, you killing us won't work, even if you burn it. There's camera's everywhere."

"Who do you think is dealing with that?" Smirks Francesca, and the two men glance to the cameras, and the vigilante laughed, "that's right it's Banjo!"

Shane covered Ryan's hands with his and squeezes in worry, and Ryan squeezes back, reassuringly. But, Shane could tell it was a way of saying we'll either make it out alive, or if we die it won't be in vain. Ryan spoke up, "and we die, and go missing. Either way, they'll be on your tail."

"Not if I kill you like Goldsworth." Snarls Francesca.

"Something tells me that wouldn't work." Ryan smirks, he's had the theory that Tinsley and Goldsworth like each other, has for a while, and if that's the case, Ricky wouldn't want to upset Tinsley.

Francesca blinks, "you know?! Thant's it, I'm killing you—"

"Francesca, relax." Came Banjo's voice, behind Ryan, and Ryan turns to him, now back to back with Shane. "I did say you was good, Bergara. A real shame your lives have to end so short."

Shane takes Ryan's hand, "Ryan can help you!" He yells, "trust me, he will!"

Ryan turns to his head to Shane, "no!"

"You will if you want to live, and I need you alive!" Shane says, head turned to Ryan, eyes soft and worried.

"I need you alive too..." Ryan whispers sadly, and shakes his head, "I can't go on without you..."

Banjo picks up the file, and flips through the information, "not bad..." He looks up to Francesca, "take them to my office, tie them up. I'll be there soon."

Francesca nods, and Banjo watches her take them away gun pointed to them. He turns to the computer and turns it off, and throwing the file away, and takes Bergara's things, then does the same with Shane's things. He walks to his office to see Ryan and Shane tied to two chairs, opposite each other, looking at each other, gagged with a rag.

"Found three cameras on Bergara." Francesca says, setting three cameras down, as Banjo locks his door.

He walks to Ryan and takes the gag off of him, "are Tinsley and Goldsworth in a relationship?"

"Fuck off! I'm not answering any of your questions!" Ryan yells, glaring.

Banjo shrugs and sighs, he looks to Francesca, who picks up a bat hidden behind Banjo's desk, the object coated with dry blood and well used, she twirled it and slammed it into Shane's stomach, causing the man to groan and hunch over in pain.

"No!" Ryan yelled, struggling against the cuffs bounding him to the chair to get to Shane.

Francesca slams her bat into Shane's lower leg, causing him to scream in pain, and then Ryan to yell out in despair, "please! Stop!" He looks to Banjo pleadingly.

Banjo grips the side of Ryan's head, and forces Ryan watch, "this is all your fault, you're hurting him..." Ryan sobs an struggles. Shane looks up in a daze, and weakly shakes his head as if to say, don't tell them anything, ignore him, I'm okay.

Francesca ignores Ryan, and looks to Banjo who nods, and slams the bat into Shane's face, breaking his nose, blood dripping down his nose and through the gag. Tears fall down Ryan's face and cheeks, "I'll tell you everything you need to know! Just stop!" Ryan begs, looking to Banjo.

Banjo holds up a hand, and Francesca stops the bat before it made contact with Shane's shoulder, and Shane tenses, eyes scrunching together, waiting, ears alert and listening in. Banjo stares blankly at Ryan, "you swear to tell me everything?" Shane's eyes snap open and he shakes his heads, his voice muffled from the gag. Ryan looks to his boyfriend who's eyes were begging, and Banjo turns to Shane, "you want Ryan to be next?" Shane tenses, and slowly shakes his head. Banjo looks to Ryan, "so? You'll tell me everything?"

"Yes, just... Don't hurt Shane..." Ryan begs pathetically, teary eyes meeting Shane's pain filled eyes. Ryan shakes his head and mimes, 'I'm sorry'.

"Banjo!" Tinsley's voice calls from behind Banjo's door, "I got Bergara's call!" Ryan and Shane looked to each other in worry, and Ryan looked to Banjo who now held a gun to Shane's head.

"What call?" Banjo asks, walking to the door, gun pointed to Shane still.

"You have a lead on Legs and Night Night." Tinsley says.

Banjo blinks, no... No he doesn't, maybe Ryan isn't that smart after all? "Right, I was wrong!"

"Well, come out anyway! I need you!"

Banjo sighs, "right, right!" He looks to Francesca, and whispers, "watch them." Francesca nods. Banjo goes to the door, and opens it, he walks out and the first thing he's greeted by is Tinsley slamming him into a wall. "Jesus Tinsley! What's your deal!"

"You and Ricky dated, and you treated him like shit!" Tinsley scowls, glaring.

Banjo glares, "so, you know Ricky personally?"

"Damn straight I do!" Tinsley snarls, his hands shaking as he grips Banjo.

Banjo smirks, a cold look in his eyes, "well, we go together perfectly. I love him, he loves me."

"He doesn't love you, he loves me!" Tinsley yells, and then weakens at the realisation, "he loves me, and I love him..."

Banjo looks up to see Officer Lim walk in, and he puts on an act and looks terrified. Steven nods and rushes off to get back up. Banjo looks to Tinsley and smirks, "well love is spelt. L.O.V.E., and backwords it's E.V.O.L."

Tinsley looks up in confusion, "so what?"

"Sounds like evil." Banjo grins, but his faces morphs to panic and Tinsley is grabbed by his arms and dragged off, "this man is obviously delusional!"

Tinsley struggles, "what the!" He turns his head, "Andrew! Steven! Let me go! This dickhead deserves it!" The two tighten their grips, "you have to let me go! He was hurting Ricky!"

"You know Goldsworth?" Banjo says, "you even gave me a location..." Banjo lies, he remembers where Ricky lives.

Tinsley swallows, and shakes his head, "no, no! Banjo, you stay away from him!" Steven and Andrew drags him to a holding cell, "you stay away from him!" Tinsley yells, and Banjo takes fake deep breaths, before gathering people to get to Ricky's.

~~~~~

Ricky's now home, gathering a few files that Banjo had left of his work for The Pink Panthers, his mind on Tinsley. He looks to the mirror, and smiles, he giggles, it's true, "it only takes two lonely people to fuck love up and make it evil... It only takes a drop of evil to fuck up two beautiful people..." He smiles, and runs a hand through his hair. Well, he and Tinsley weren't fucked up, but he and Banjo was, he knows Tinsley and Norris was too.. God, he's in love with Clarence.

His phone rings, he picks it up seeing the unknown number, "hello?"

"Oh, thank god! Darling, it's me!"

Ricky frowns, "Tinsy baby? What's wrong?"

"Banjo's coming to you with a few officers. I'm in a holding cell, they know about us!" Tinsley sighs, "I'm sorry, darling..."

Ricky swallows, and grabs the file, "I'm getting out of here, and I'm coming to you, baby!"

"No, no! Darling, don't! You run, you run and you don't stop!" Tinsley yells down the phone.

Ricky shakes his head, "no, I can't! Clarence, I'm in love with you!"

Tinsley sniffs, "Ricky, I love you too... But, you need to go. Run."

"Not without you. Where's Bergara?" Ricky asks.

"I have't a clue, he just disappeared!" Tinsley says, and pauses, "my times up. I love you..."

"I love you too, stay safe Tinsy."

"I will, darling."

The dial tone sounded before turning off, and Ricky sighs, running a hand through his hair. He'll wait for Tinsley. He sits facing the door, hiding the files in his coat, and waits. Their was knocking at the door and a voice yelling, "Goldsworth! We know you're in their! Open the door or we'll break it down!"

Ricky sighs, Banjo. He goes over and opens it to see Banjo there alone, "you come alone?" He looks over Banjo, noticing a bulge in his pants, "that a gun in your pants or you just happy to see me?"

Banjo walks in, and Ricky backs up, "you missed me, Rick?"

Ricky glares, "come on Banjie... I know you, and I know your guys are out there. Call 'em off, I'll go quietly."

"Why? So you can see your Clarence?" Banjo pulls out his gun, and points it to Ricky's head.

"Oh, so it was a gun..." Ricky whispers, swallowing. He backs up and Banjo pins him to the wall, so he did the only thing he could think of, surge forward and kiss him. Banjo blinks and drops his gun with a clatter, wrapping his arms around Ricky's waist. Ricky wraps his arms around Banjo's neck, and then brought his knee up, slamming it into his groin, causing Banjo to groan in pain and fall. Ricky runs out the door and jumps down the stairs, three steps at a time, runs out the door, only to be faced with cops pointing guns at him, one too many, oh so many, he'd never get through. His hands shot up, and an officer walks over and grabs him, and began to read his rights, but Ricky focuses on the car.

Now near the car he slams his head back, and jumps over his now cuffed wrists, and he hadn't even realised that had happened. He slides into the drivers seat, and drove off, full speed, sirens on. It was a shock to everyone before they too tried to catch up to him.

~~~~~

Tinsley's in a holding cell, pacing, "Andrew, please.." He moves over and grips the bars, "please, listen to me..." Andrew stay's silent, "Ricky says Banjo works with The Pink Panthers! He has evidence, please Andrew!"

Andrew looks down, "quiet, Tinsley..."

"Andrew, I swear to you, I didn't hurt McClintock!" Tinsley tries, "I pinned him, but that's because he was mentally abusive, and controlling to Ricky!"

"That's the issue. You hid a criminal!" Andrew yells, looking down, "please... I feel awful as it is..."

"I'll only be fined five thousand... You gotta believe me, Banjo's a bad guy." Tinsley explains, desperate, but Andrew ignores him.

The door slams open and Ricky runs in, two files in his arms, "Bergara's not there!" He yells seeing Tinsley and Andrew, he skids to a stop, "Bergara figured it out," he holds up Ryan's file, "Banjo works with The Pink Panthers," he holds up another, "and here's the work Banjo left at mine when we were together!"

Tinsley reaches through the bars, "darling!"

"Oh, baby!" Ricky rushed over, letting Tinsley cup his cheeks, and Ricky gently caresses Tinsley's cheek, "I'll get you out, I promise..." He turns to Andrew and shoves the files into his arms, "everything to put Banjo away!"

Tinsley takes his hand, "hide in Banjo's office, he won't think to look there... Be safe."

"Of course!" He leans in and kisses Tinsley through the bars, and runs off, just as Banjo ran in.

Andrew sticks his foot out and trips him.

Ricky slides to a stop and opens the door, left unlock. He runs in and pauses, seeing Ryan and Shane, both bloody and beat up, with Francesca sat on Banjo's chair, twirling the bat. Ryan and Shane look up, hopeful.

"Ah, Ricky, good to see you!" Francesca smiles, sarcastically.

Ricky glares, and pats himself down awkwardly due to his cuffed hands, looking for a weapon and groans, realising he has none, "can't you take a break? Leave the happy couple alone."

Francesca stands, and swaggers over, pressing the bat under Ricky's chin, "after you leave Tinsley alone."

"Is this seriously what this is all about? Me and Clarence?" Ricky asks in shock.

Francesca backs Ricky into a wall, "you know for a serial killer, you're pretty pathetic. Or, is it because of _Clarence_?"

Ricky glares, then grins, "you really think that this ins't being recorded?"

"Trust me, Banjo and I checked everywhere. Found three on Ryan." Francesca smirks, cockily.

Ryan, blood dripping from his lip, hums, "something's so comforting about the number three..." Francesca frowns, and turns, and Ryan shrugs weakly, "people always stop after three..." Francesca felt her stomach drop, and she wanted to throw up. Ricky smirks and steals the bat, she gasps, but the fear was short lived as he smashed her skull, knocking in her. He threw the bat down.

Ricky looks to Ryan, "no wonder they hired you, Bergara." He nods in respect, untying him, and Ryan instantly falls off his seat and crawls to Shane, untying him.

Shane falls, and Ryan holds him comfortingly, "it's okay, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Shane cuddles him, "I love you... I love you so much..."

Ricky gets up, grabbing the spare keys that were carelessly left on Banjo's desk, and runs out, back down to the cells. The officer was bleeding out, and Tinsley was fighting Banjo. Ricky slides over to the body and picks up the gun, he holds it up. Banjo tackles Tinsley down, and hands wrap around Tinsley's neck tightly, and Tinsley struggles, legs thrashing, red face, and Ricky shakes. He didn't want to hurt Tinsley... He might miss Banjo... He shakes his head, and sees Tinsley now frantically clawing at Banjo's wrist, so Ricky hardened his eyes and aimed for Banjo's shoulder. He takes a deep breath and shoots.

It fell silent and still, and Banjo howls in pain, falling off Tinsley, holding his bloody shoulder. Tinsley gasps, and Ricky shuffles over, gently taking Tinsley's face, "Clarence?"

"I-I'm fine..." Tinsley assures, as a few officers storm in, but freezing at the scene. Tinsley cuddles Ricky, "fellas, evidence of B-Banjo, with The P-Pink Panthers... C-cuff him..."

Steven picked up the files and gave them a quick once over, "cuff 'em..." A few officers drag Banjo up, and cuffs him, and then moves to Ricky.

Tinsley jerks his head gently, as if to say, run. Ricky nods, and gets up, ducking under the arms of the officers, running.

~~~~~

Tinsley walks home late. It's been a week since the whole incident, Ricky disappeared into the night, Banjo's in jail, bullet wound tended to, and they busted a few other Pink Panther members, Ryan and Shane are still together, the two being promoted to be Detectives, but both were still healing from Francesca. Francesca's dead, she went missing and her body was found to mangled to be described, turns out dental records are good to identify bodies. Tinsley heard Legs and Night Night got their hands on her, speaking of them, Legs lives with a limp from Francesca's attack, and Night Night leads both mobs now, the two now engaged. Andrew was alright in the end, and Andrew's getting closer with Steven.

Tinsley, neck healed, went on with his life as normal, paying a small fine for knowingly hiding a criminal. He opens his door and yawns, slipping his shoes off and locking the door. He shuffles to his bedroom and falls onto the bed, an arm wraps around his waist.

"Hey baby, you're home late..."

Tinsley turns and smiles, "sorry, darling. Had some paper work I had to fill out, you okay Ricky?"

Ricky smiles, and leans in pecking Tinsley's lips, "now that you're here, yeah..."

Hey, he never said Ricky disappeared from him, just the rest of the world. Ricky moved in with him, and have dates and a normal relationship, well, as normal as they could what with Ricky being a wanted criminal and Tinsley a detective. But, their relationship was nice, and normal as possible, despite the two mob members, Night Night and Legs hanging out at theirs, but then again Ryan and Shane hang out with the four of them too.

Sure, they were an odd group of friends, and they were an odd couple, but they wouldn't change it.

"Do you love me?" Ricky asks, quietly.

"We both know the answer to that." Tinsley smiles, and leans in, kissing him softly, and Ricky kisses back.

Love is evil, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I embedded lyrics from the song E.V.O.L by MARINA into the story.
> 
> ALSO, did you know there's serial killer magazines?!


End file.
